


Child of War

by soldiergirl84



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Illegitimacy, Parenthood, Period Typical Attitudes, Postpartum Depression, Prisoner of War, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiergirl84/pseuds/soldiergirl84
Summary: A child is born into a world of sabotage.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat-graphic depiction of childbirth, in case that kind of thing makes you squeamish.

Child of War-Prologue 

 

A child is born into a world of sabotage.

I wasn’t going to write this chapter initially. However, as I was writing, I heard the song “Lightning Crashes” by Live, and it inspired this little prologue. 

 

Thanks to Abracadebra for the beta! 

Rated T for a somewhat-graphic depiction of childbirth. Just a warning in case that kind of thing makes you squeamish.

 

”It’s too soon!” Tiger panted. She was two weeks early. Dubois immediately took her to a safe room underground and called Dr. LaSalle, who said he was on his way. He helped her onto the bed and got some clean, warm water and towels. But there was still something that didn’t sit well with him.

“Did you tell him?” Dubois asked, referring to Hogan, the baby’s father, stroking her hair.

Tiger shook her head vehemently. She didn’t want to talk about it at that moment. Right now, all she wanted to do was give birth to her baby. Hers and Hogan’s baby. The dull ache of her contractions was becoming steadier, more insistent. By the time the doctor arrived, her water had broken and the pain was building.

Dr. LaSalle got right to work. He pulled Dubois around to the front, alongside him, and instructed him to brace Tiger so that her knees were against her chest. 

“Take a deep breath, Tiger! Push!” Dr. LaSalle urged, then counted to twenty. She screamed in pain as she pressed down. The doctor coaxed her along, saying he could see the baby’s head. ”Another breath! Push again!” he said. The process was repeated two or three more times until all they could hear was a baby crying.

“It’s a boy!” Dr. LaSalle shouted with a grin. The infant was healthy, strong, and squalling. His father had no idea. Tiger didn’t tell him because she didn’t know how he would react.

Dubois cut the umbilical cord, and Dr. LaSalle cleaned and swaddled little Robbie in a blue blanket. The French doctor handed the baby to his mother, who smiled at her son through a haze of tears and sweat and kissed his cheeks. He had a thatch of brown hair, big brown eyes, and she swore he was going to have the same mischievous grin as his father.

“He looks so much like his father,” Tiger mumbled, exhausted but thrilled that her baby was finally here. Suddenly she couldn’t wait to tell Hogan. 

Dubois eased her onto another bed and put the bloody sheets and towels into a bag to be washed or burned, and helped her change into a clean nightgown. Dr. LaSalle held the baby and asked her what his name was.

“Robert Edward Hogan, Jr. I’m calling him Robbie,” she proudly announced.

Dubois and Dr.LaSalle nodded. Papa Bear’s cub was crying lustily and looked like a sturdy little fellow. 

* * *

200 miles away, Hogan was meeting with a member of the Underground. He had no idea how much his life was about to change, or how important his work was about to become.


	2. New Kid In Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogan's First Night As a Father

Hogan’s first night as a father

Corporal LeBeau was coming back from collecting mushrooms one night when, as he was about to descend the ladder into the tunnel, he noticed the dogs sniffing at something. Intrigued, he pushed the dog away to discover a hooded straw basket with something wriggling inside it. There, under a soft blanket, was a baby.

“Hey, bébé. Who left you here?” Frenchman cooed. He inspected the child and could see it was a newborn. In the dim light, the blanket looked blue. He scooped up the baby, tucking the child under his sweater for warmth. Glancing around, he spotted a black bag with a strap, which presumably held baby supplies. He slung the bag over his shoulder, opened the tree-stump entrance, threw the basket down the ladder, and descended it carefully, keeping one hand on the ladder and the other on the baby against his chest. He had no idea how he was going to explain what he found to Colonel Hogan.

“You found WHAT by the tunnel?” Hogan asked LeBeau, trying to keep his voice down while the other three argued over what to name the infant,. “How do you expect us to take care of a baby in a POW camp, let alone here?”

“I found this note with the baby,” LeBeau told his commanding officer, showing him a folded piece of paper and handing it over. Hogan read it silently, and his facial expressions changed several times, from shock to confusion to something bordering on pride back to a somewhat neutral expression.

Hogan folded up the note and put it in his pocket.  He then looked at the child, who was his spitting image. He took the baby from LeBeau.

“Okay, we have a few more pieces of information. One, the baby's name is Robbie. Two, he's my son.” 

“Begging the Colonel’s pardon, we already knew that,” Newkirk piped up.

Hogan rolled his eyes. “Three, I’ll give you three guesses as to who the mother is, and the first two don’t count.”

“Marya?” LeBeau asked.

The American gave the Frenchman an “are you serious?” look. “No, not Marya. I would have taken him and run away to parts unknown if I found out that I had a baby with her.” LeBeau cheerful expression changed to what could only be described as a pout.

Hilda was automatically ruled out since they would have seen her pregnant if that was the case. That left only one other possibility. 

“Tiger,” the other four chorused. They should have known. The Colonel certainly spent enough time behind closed doors with her. Yes, they could picture him having a child with her. It was no surprise when the Colonel nodded with a tight smile. 

“But where is Tiger, Sir?” Newkirk asked. “Leaving a baby outside for you to find it… that doesn’t seem quite right, does it?”

“It’s not like her,” Hogan said. “There has to be a reason she would leave him without telling me,” he said. “Of course, she apparently went through an entire pregnancy without mentioning it to me, so maybe she doesn’t tell everything.”

The men just looked at one another. They all had their theories about Hogan and Tiger, and one that they all agreed on was that the Colonel was just a little leery of commitment. Maybe it was the war; maybe it was just how the Colonel was wired. But he certainly kept that gorgeous Frenchwoman dangling.

Hogan snapped right into command mode. “Kinch, get on the radio to London. They need to know about this. As long he’s here, he’s in danger. Also, ask for a drop of baby supplies. Diapers, bottles, milk, powder, clothes, you get the idea.

“Carter, go get Wilson. I want him to examine the baby, make sure he’s healthy. If there are any problems he can take care of, I want him to do so. I also want you to make a cradle tomorrow. I don’t want my son sleeping in a basket. 

“Newkirk, go make some diapers for the baby. He’s going to need more until the drop. LeBeau, check the milk supply. I need to see if we’re going to have enough until we get our drop.”

“Mon colonel there was also this with the baby,” LeBeau handed Hogan the bag of supplies. It contained a few diapers, some evaporated formula, baby powder, soap, lotion, some outfits, blankets, bottles, and nipples. 

“Thanks. This is even better,” Hogan told the Frenchman, who began to unpack. He placed the formula, bottles, and nipples in the kitchen area on the shelf above the sink, and gave the rest to his CO. Hogan thanked him again, and began to clear out his desk to use as a combination dresser and changing table, He put the blankets, diapers, and clothing into drawers and the hygiene items on top.

While Hogan and LeBeau were getting unpacked, Carter ran to the infirmary to get Wilson, Kinch got on the radio, and Newkirk went downstairs to his sewing room.

“I thought I misunderstood Carter when he told me that you found a baby,” Wilson said as he walked into the barracks. He asked where he was, and Carter told him that he was in Hogan’s quarters. Sure enough, Hogan was sitting on the bottom bunk holding his son.

The medic laid down his bag and asked for Robbie so he could do his job. Wilson sat at Hogan's desk with the baby in one arm and did his work with the other hand. The medic completed as complete an exam as possible, checking Robbie's heart, lungs, eyes, ears, nose, throat, and reflexes, all of which seemed reasonable.

“From what I can tell, he looks to be a very healthy and good-looking baby boy, but I would suggest getting an actual doctor to check him out," Wilson told him, handing the child back.

“How old do you think he is, Wilson?” Hogan asked.

“Judging from the presence of that umbilical stump? I don’t think he could be more than two weeks old, Sir,” Wilson replied. “He’s still a newborn.”

The medic explained that he spoke to a nurse about feeding babies, and after receiving a bottle and a felt-tip pen, marked off two ounces. 

“You need to feed him this much every three hours," Wilson explained, pointing to each mark. "Be sure to put it in an icebox after every use to make sure it doesn't spoil. Follow the directions on the can."

Just as he finished, Kinch popped up from under the false bunk and told Hogan that London needed to speak to him directly about the matter.

Hogan sighed. He knew this wasn't going to go well. Hogan handed the baby to Kinch and went to the radio room. "Wish me luck," the senior POW told his second-in-command as he stepped down the ladder.

“Care to explain, over?” General Butler asked the American after he signed on. He’d pulled many shenanigans that London had disapproved of, but Hogan had officially topped himself. 

“Well, Goldilocks, when a man and a woman…”, Hogan started one his remarks.

“Please, Papa Bear, this is not a time for being a smart aleck.” 

Hogan took a deep breath and thought about what to say next. He should have known that being a wise guy was a bad idea at a time like this. Now was a time for tact. It didn’t change the fact that he hated being lectured. 

“Tiger and I should have been more careful, you have no argument from me there. But it is what it is, and all I can do now is take care of the Baby Bear and make sure the Big Bad Wolf doesn’t get him or his mama.”

Butler knew that Hogan was right. This was not the time to lecture him on his behavior. That was best left to his parents. Now was the time to help take care of the baby and make sure that both mother and baby were safe.

“All right. We'll make a drop of baby supplies, including a cradle, at sector X114, which can be picked up at 2100 hours. Except for getting downed fliers out of Germany, operations are suspended until you make arrangements for Baby Bear. We'll also send a doctor to examine him and get you in contact with Tiger. Oh, and congratulations on being a true Papa Bear.”

Hogan thanked him and signed off. One down, two to go he thought as he put the headphones down and made his way back upstairs. When he slapped the hidden mechanism, he noticed Kinch and Wilson discussing the outcome of his son’s impromptu physical.

“The verdict?” The radioman asked the medic as he bounced the baby on his arm.

“He appears to be healthy, but I’m just a combat medic. An actual doctor should check him out, preferably a pediatrician or family doctor,” Wilson explained before he snapped his medical bag shut and headed back to his barracks. 

There was a knock on the trap door, and suddenly Newkirk popped up with a bundle of homemade diapers in his arms. "Here's to a clean and dry bottom for the little guy," he hollered before asking if he could put the diapers in Hogan's quarters. Just as that happened, Robbie began to cry.

“When was the last time he ate?” Hogan asked. LeBeau shrugged. Hogan took the bottle that Wilson marked off and made some formula according to the directions. After checking the temperature, he fed the bottle to his baby.

“Take it easy!” the Colonel shouted as his son greedily gulped down the milk. After the baby pulled back from his bottle, Hogan handed it to LeBeau, who stashed it in the icebox.  Hogan then burped the baby, who let out a loud belch, and wiped his face with a hanky.

“Newkirk, you said you took care of your nieces and nephews, right?” The new father asked Newkirk, rocking his son gently. 

“Yes, of course, Colonel, why?” Newkirk replied.

“Do you mind helping me change Robbie before bed?” he asked the British corporal.

“Of course, Gov,” Newkirk replied.

The two went into Hogan's room, where he had turned his desk into an impromptu changing table/dresser for the baby. Hogan had laid a towel on his desk to provide himself with a clean work surface and had a bowl of warm water and a washcloth at the ready. He then took out a diaper, pajamas, pins, and baby powder, and stood by to await instructions.

“All right, sir, first you need to get the baby out of his clothes,” the corporal explained as the colonel complied, unbuttoning the straps that kept the baby’s shorts up and pulling them down, along with the rubber pants.

“Next, undo the nappy,” the uncle explained to the new father, who gave him a quizzical expression.

“Diaper,” Hogan and Newkirk chorused as the former unpinned the one Robbie was wearing and set it aside to be washed later. The colonel then dipped the cloth in the warm water and began to wash his son.

“Be careful, he looks ready to fire!” Newkirk shouted as sure enough, Robbie peed and got his dad in the eye. Hogan quickly recovered, covering his son’s front with the diaper, flushing his eye out with some clean water, and then continued by covering Robbie’s front and rear with a layer of powder. The Brit then instructed the American to fold the diaper into a triangle and told him how to put it together and pin it.

“Now, the rest is fairly elementary. Put the rubber pants back on, and then get the little chap dressed again," Newkirk told Hogan. “Well done, Colonel. Congratulations on your first nappy change.” 

Hogan dressed his son in a set of cream-colored pajamas. Once that was done, he got Robbie to sleep with an alternative form of “rocking”--sliding along the floor of his quarters in his office chair with the baby against his chest. He then gently laid his son in the Moses basket at the foot of his bunk bed, smiling with pride at the child and kissing his forehead. 

“Good night, son, pleasant dreams," Hogan told the baby before retiring to bed himself. He knew that it was going to be a long night. 

* * *  
That night was the beginning of a tiring routine. It went almost like clockwork; every three hours Robbie cried, Hogan got up, warmed up the bottle, and fed his son. After burping the baby, he put the baby back to bed. An hour after his feeding, the newborn was up again, crying for a diaper change. The others offered to help and take it in shifts, but Hogan declined, pointing out that he was going to have to do it himself eventually.

* * *  
All night they also wondered how they were going to explain the crying to Klink and Schultz. Neither would buy that it was Hogan, especially Schultz since he was a father himself, and knew the sound of a baby crying anywhere.

“Congratulations, Rob, you just got yourself into something you’re not going to be able to explain your way out of. What are you going to do now?” Hogan asked himself while feeding his son. He was simply going to have to tell the truth for a change.


	3. Chapter 2-Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klink finds out about little Robbie, and Hogan learns he can’t do it alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before all the Hogan/Tiger lovers get all up-in-arms, let me assure you, Tiger's fine, and will make a (brief) appearance in the episode. All I have to say is the plot bunnies made me do this one! You will find out more soon enough!
> 
> As promised, here is the beta-read version! Also, you will be getting another chapter!! 
> 
> Thanks to Abracadebra for the beta!! You're the best!!

Roll call came too soon.  Between taking care of Robbie and keeping an ear open for the slightest noise he made, Hogan got almost no sleep. 

At the time Hogan would usually wake up for roll call, he quickly changed Robbie’s diaper before getting dressed.  With the help of Kinch and Newkirk, Hogan secured the baby to his chest with a bed sheet before putting on his jacket and crush cap.

During the count, Schultz noticed two things; Hogan looked dead on his feet, and there was a bulge under his coat.  The German was taken even further back when he heard snorting and grunting coming from under the American’s bomber jacket.

“If that is what I think it is, you have gone too far this time!” Schultz nearly shouted just before Klink bellowed “Report!”

“Herr Kommandant, I don’t know whether to say fifteen-and-a-half or sixteen,” Schultz explained sheepishly as he made his report.

“What are you talking about?!" The commandant replied with an irritated tone in his voice.

“It appears that there is now a baby here,” the sergeant explained nervously.

“A baby?! As in-”, Klink asked without being able to complete his thought.

“Ja, Herr Commandant. Hogan has him,” Sergeant Schultz pointed out. The senior POW unzipped his brown jacket to reveal the infant swaddled against his chest.

Now the American POW had officially gone one step too far.  He had brought a baby into camp. “Hogan, I want to see you in my office after appell.  Everybody else is dismissed,” Klink concluded roll call.

Hogan made a beeline to the barracks and, after Kinch and Newkirk untied Robbie from his chest, he quickly made a bottle for his son.  Once he was done, Hogan went to Klink’s office with the baby in his arms. Hilda was surprised to see little Robbie, but started cooing at him and asked if she could hold the little boy. 

“Maybe later, hon.  I have to talk to Colonel Klink first,” Hogan told the secretary.

The colonel nervously knocked on the door while balancing the infant in one arm.  Klink told him to enter. The American opened the door with one hand and carefully held his son with his other arm, shutting the door behind him with his foot. 

“Sit down, Hogan, you’re making me nervous,” Klink told the new father. He didn’t care that Hogan didn’t salute him, after all, a salute wasn’t required by military protocol when it was impractical to render one, and it would have been hard for Hogan to snap one off while he was feeding a baby. The senior POW shifted Robbie in his arm before taking a seat.

The commandant couldn’t help but notice the change in the American’s demeanor and priorities.  Hogan didn’t play with his helmet or try to steal cigars. He was totally focused on the baby he was feeding. 

“You have officially outdone yourself this time, Hogan.  I don’t know how you manage to do these things, but you do. A baby?” Klink asked, flabbergasted.

“Well, Kommandant, when a man and a woman…”, Hogan began one of his trademark wisecracks as the baby finished his breakfast. 

“This is no time for wisecracks, Hogan. We need to figure out what to do. This is unprecedented. There is nothing in the Geneva Conventions that says anything about a baby in a prisoner of war camp. Is there?" The commandant told the POW-turned-father.

“Not that I’m aware of, and I’ve looked, trust me,” the American explained as he put the bottle on Klink’s desk and propped his son up to burp him and wipe his face with a hanky. 

“How did you come across this baby?” Klink inquired as he adjusted his monocle. 

“Apparently, he's my son. If you just look at him, you can see the resemblance", Hogan explained as he held him up with an adoring smile.

“Yes, he is quite cute,” the German colonel admitted before asking about the baby’s name and age.  The American explained that his son’s name was Robbie, and he was less than two weeks old. 

“Did you get him examined by Sergeant Wilson, at least?” Klink inquired.

“One of the first things I did. Sergeant Wilson said that the baby seemed healthy, but that he should be examined by a pediatrician or family doctor," the new father explained as he bounced him on his arm.

Klink nodded.  He figured as much. Hogan was many things, but irresponsible wasn't one of them.  He then asked Hogan who the child’s mother was.

“I cannot tell you that, as it would put both their lives in danger," Hogan explained with a serious expression. He was right; he and Tiger both had the Gestapo on their backs as it was. Once word got out that they had a child together, all bets would definitely be off.

“Can you at least tell me if it's Fraulein Hilda?" Klink asked. He was positive she wasn't but wanted to rule her out for sure. Hogan shook his head no.

““Is that 'no' as in 'I can't tell you' or as in 'she isn't'?" Klink asked Hogan.

“She isn't," the new father whispered, to which the commandant nodded. Hilda was ruled out, but that left an untold number of possible candidates. Klink didn't want to push the issue further, so he decided to move on to a more critical matter.

“You know you can’t take care of him here, right?” the German told Hogan.  Klink knew Hogan didn’t want to part ways with his son, but they both knew that a POW camp wasn’t an environment that was exactly conducive to raising a child.

“I know," the American prisoner sighed. "I'm trying to contact my parents, his mother, the Red Cross, and the U.S. Embassy about my situation. Robbie's a U.S. citizen, and needs to be registered as such," Hogan said.

“All right, let us know, and we'll make the proper arrangements. Can I hold him?" the commandant asked he rose from his desk and held out his hands.

“Okay, but he's going to need a diaper change in a bit," Hogan replied as he stood up and carefully handed Klink his baby, reminding him to be careful with the child's head. As if on cue, little Robbie began to cry.

“Told you,” Hogan smirked at the commandant, who looked at him with consternation.

“Dismissed,” Klink glared at the POW before handing the baby back to his father.  

As he walked out, Schultz approached Hogan and told him that he couldn't turn a blind eye to what was going on with the baby, being a father himself. The Sergeant-of-The-Guard then told the new father to let him know if he needed anything. Hogan nodded in thanks before making a beeline to Barracks 2 to change his son.

* * *

Just as Hogan changed his son's diaper and got him dressed in a blue romper and white shirt, the false bunk rose, and Kinch popped up.

“Colonel, Tiger's on the phone and wants to speak to you,” the radioman explained.

“Kinch, you watch the door and Carter, look after Robbie while I go talk to Tiger,” the colonel told his men with a nervous look on his face as he went down the ladder. 

After walking into the radio room, Hogan picked up the phone and asked for Tiger, who said she was there.

“Hey sweetheart,” he greeted the Frenchwoman on the other end of the line.

“Hello mon amour,” Tiger replied, sounding exhausted.  She still wasn’t feeling the best one week after giving birth.

“Are you all right?” Hogan asked, concerned.

“I'm getting better, physically, still a bit sore. I have Dr. LaSalle and Dubois looking after me. How are you? How's Robbie?" she asked.

“I'm exhausted. I got no sleep last night,” Hogan replied. “I was worried about you and taking care of the baby. Robbie's doing okay, but I think he misses you. There is so much we need to talk about. When are you coming over?"

“Dr. LaSalle wants to come over next week to give Robbie his two-week checkup. I’ll come with him then”, Tiger suggested.

Now I have a better idea as to how old he is, Hogan thought. "Sounds like that will work. Just let me talk to Dr LaSalle so I can figure out the date and time. I miss you, and so does Robbie," he told Tiger. 

"I miss and love you both," the Frenchwoman said goodbye to the American.

“Love you, too,” Hogan said goodbye to his son’s mother and then asked if he could speak to Dr. LaSalle.

“Yes? Dr. LaSalle?”

“Oui, Colonel Hogan?” the doctor replied.

“Yes, I'd like to make an appointment for Robbie's checkup, a week from today, in the morning?”

“What time would be best?”

Hogan thought for a moment about what time roll call was, then breakfast and when Robbie's nap time was, and the both of them decided on 9 AM.

After hanging up, the American colonel sat back, rubbed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was exhausted, and had so many questions to ask Tiger, but felt they would be better asked in person. 

* * *

After finishing downstairs, Hogan went back up the ladder and slapped the hidden mechanism on the false bunk that caused the ladder to rise and the bunk to fall. He noticed that Carter and Robbie weren’t in the common area anymore, and suddenly felt a surge of panic.  He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the two in his quarters -and realized that his son was asleep in the cradle that Carter had made. 

“He fell asleep while you were in the radio room, Sir.  I thought he would be more comfortable in his cradle,” the young sergeant explained.

Hogan stood with his hands on his hips with an exhausted look on his face.  
" Okay, but next time, if I hand him to you, stay where you are. Is that understood?" he told the young sergeant. 

“Yes, Sir,” Carter replied as he rocked the cradle.

“Good. Thank you for making the cradle, by the way, Carter," Hogan complimented the explosives specialist. It looked like a box on rockers but was sturdy and well-made. Carter had put his heart into sanding and staining it.

Hogan looked at his napping son with pride and then asked Carter if he would sit with Robbie until he woke. The sergeant agreed, and Hogan decided to take a nap himself. He told Carter to wake him in a couple of hours.

When Hogan woke up, he noticed that not only had he slept longer than expected, Carter was sitting at the table feeding the baby.  

“I told you to wake me,” the colonel admonished as he walked into the common area and poured himself a long-awaited cup of coffee. 

“It’s no big deal, Sir, really.  I can feed a baby,” the sergeant explained, “I used to take care of my little cousins,” he said as he burped Robbie.

“But he's my son, I need to take care of him," the exhausted new father insisted as he took a slug of coffee. He couldn't help but notice that even ersatz coffee tasted good to an exhausted parent.

LeBeau, who was working on lunch, felt that Carter could use some help in persuading their commander." Mon colonel, think about this entire operation.  Do you do it alone?” LeBeau asked Hogan.

“Absolutely not. It's impossible. But being a parent and running something like this are two totally different things," Hogan insisted stubbornly. He’d never been one to back down from his position. 

By now, Newkirk had appeared, tapped Carter on the shoulder, and gathered up the baby. He was rocking Robbie gently. 

“Begging the Colonel’s pardon, they’re really not two different things. Raising a child is a team effort. While the teams might be smaller,  it still can’t be done without help. We don’t have faith in your abilities as a father, Guv, but we know you’re exhausted, and we’re trying to ease the burden a little,” he explained. 

Noticing that his superior was still being a little stubborn, the Brit decided to use another analogy, one that would hit a little closer to home. "What if you and Tiger were at home with Robbie. Would you let her do it alone?"

“Over my dead body. I'd help her as much as I could," the new father replied, slightly defensive. If he had known about Robbie sooner, he would have gladly been there to help her right away. 

“Exactly. Let us, as Robbie's uncles, help out. We can show you the ropes, Guv," Newkirk explained.

“Wait a second. How many of you have had experience with babies?" Hogan knew that Newkirk looked after his nieces and nephews, and Carter had recently mentioned that he looked after his cousins from time to time. Hogan was beginning to wonder if he was the only one who had no prior experience in caring for children. They all raised their hands. 

“You guys, too?” he asked, asked LeBeau and Kinch, surprised. The Frenchman explained that he sometimes helped with his nieces and nephews, and the radioman said he helped with his siblings and cousins.

“Now I really feel inept,” Hogan said as he finished his coffee and LeBeau began to serve a lunch of beef soup while Newkirk settled Robbie on a nearby bunk. But I’ll learn, Hogan thought as he smiled at his son.  

* * *

Newkirk and LeBeau retrieved the promised drop that evening> As they were putting away the baby items they got from London, they couldn't help but notice the number of supplies they got for one baby.

“London’s looking out for us, it seems,” Newkirk commented as he helped go through the clothing, booties, blankets, towels, diapers, baby powder, soap, lotion, bottles, nipples, and cans of formula that were received in the promised drop. There were even instructions on how to diaper and bathe a baby, and how to sterilize baby bottles.

“,Certainement.  I wouldn’t want mon petit to go without, either,” LeBeau explained as he stocked an Evenflo Formula Kit and several cans of Similac formula above the sink in the kitchen area. LeBeau then quietly walked into Hogan’s room and stored the clothing, diapers, and other supplies besides the desk/dresser/changing table.  He could put them away in the morning, LeBeau thought. The poor man was exhausted and needed to sleep when he had the chance.

“Looks like we got a cradle, too.  But didn’t Andrew already make one?” Newkirk asked LeBeau when he re-emerged.  The Frenchman confirmed that was the case, but felt that they should hang onto it, just in case something happened with Carter’s homemade one.  

“Andrew's cradle might not look like much, but it keeps our little guy from sleeping in a basket, and it shows that the Guv isn't in this alone," Newkirk muttered as he slapped the hidden mechanism that made the false bunk rise and ladder fall before carefully taking it to the sewing room for safekeeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the 1940s, Evenflo made something called a “Formula Kit,” which contained five bottles (four eight ounces and one four ounces), five rings, five nipples, five lids, a funnel, a formula scoop, a bottle brush, and a tray. In other words, everything but the formula.


	4. Chapter 3-We Need To Talk, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogan has a critical discussion with Tiger. Also, all you Hogan/Tiger lovers (myself included) get one of the moments you've all been waiting for!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of your two-for-one!! Again, thanks to Abracadebra for the beta!!!

A week later, as Hogan was dressing his son into a blue romper and booties that they received from the London drop, he thought about the conversations he still had to have with Tiger and his mother, and he wasn't looking forward to either of them. There were multiple things he needed to discuss with Tiger. As for his mother, he knew that she was not going to be pleased with him having a child out of wedlock.

“Sir, you're going to have to talk to your parents about this," Kinch told his commanding officer after the colonel put Robbie down for his morning nap. 

“I know,” Hogan sighed as he wrapped his arms around himself. “I just know my mother is going to have a fit when I tell her.  Besides, I need to talk to Tiger first,” he explained.

“When is she coming by?”  His second-in-command asked as they walked into the common area and quietly closed the door to Hogan’s quarters behind them. 

“She said she was coming this morning. Dr. LaSalle is coming by to give Robbie his two-week check-up,” Hogan explained as he leaned against the door jamb.

Just as Hogan finished his sentence, the false bunk rose, and LeBeau popped up, with Dr. LaSalle, Tiger, and Dubois in tow. The colonel grinned at the Frenchwoman before taking her into his arms and kissing her.

“You all right, sweetheart?” he whispered into her ear before tucking her head under his chin. 

“Getting there.  Dr. LaSalle has been looking after me.  Where’s Robbie?” Tiger asked.

“In my quarters taking his nap.  He should be asleep for the next hour or so, which should give us a little time to talk,” Hogan explained before letting go, keeping an arm around her waist. He hadn’t expected Dubois to be there and wondered why he had come along.

“What brings you here, Dubois?” Hogan asked.

“I want to see my nephew,” the Frenchman explained with a shrug.  Hogan heard he cut Robbie’s umbilical cord, so he felt that it was fair enough that Dubois would be an uncle to the baby.

“Okay, could you do me a favor, then? Go to my room and sit with him while Tiger and I go downstairs and talk," the new father suggested before helping the Frenchwoman down the ladder and guiding her to the changing room, where they could speak privately without disturbing the baby. They sat side by side on one of the benches, and the Hogan wrapped an arm around Tiger’s shoulders.

“How are you?" Hogan asked Tiger, a look of equal parts exhaustion and worry on his face. He was worried about her, as were the rest of the Unsung Heroes. Hiding something as important as a pregnancy from him and then leaving their baby on his proverbial doorstep was not like her. Something was wrong.

“I’m okay. I am still trying to recover, Robert. I miss Robbie. How have you been?" she asked, turning her body toward him and taking his free hand. 

Hogan let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding. “It hasn’t been easy, but the boys and I are muddling through it. Our medic, Sergeant Wilson, showed me how to feed him and Newkirk taught me how to change diapers. I haven’t slept much for the past week. Now I’m beginning to understand why my parents say that when you have a child, you don’t sleep for the next 18 years,” Hogan said with a weary laugh.

“I was also worried about you, wondering why you didn’t even tell me that you were pregnant, and then just left him with me without warning. I had no idea what was going on or if you were all right, we all did,” Hogan’s tone was ever-so-slightly irritated.  Why had Tiger held back for so long before showing him he was a father by dropping the baby at his doorstep? 

“I didn't know how you were going to react to me being pregnant-," she started.

“I have no idea how I would have reacted,” Hogan allowed. “I was startled when LeBeau found Robbie because you hadn’t told me anything, Tiger. And yeah, I didn't know the first thing about taking care of a baby, or how it was going to work here. But guess what? I'm learning, and I'm thrilled to be a father," he replied, attempting to put to rest any ideas that he would have rejected her or the baby.

Tiger nodded, listening carefully as Hogan spoke. She took a breath and spoke carefully. “Robert, the Gestapo's already on our backs as it is. I thought that if they figured out that we had a child together, Robbie would be endangered. He would be, how do you say it? Bait.”

She was right, and Hogan knew it. That could have been a reason why she left him there—  
to get the baby to safety. But he wasn't entirely buying it. He suspected something else was going on, but he wasn't going to press the issue yet. 

“Tiger, that’s exactly why I refuse to tell anyone, aside from those I can trust without reservation, that you're his mother," Hogan told her adamantly. He understood why she was protective of the baby and the mission, but he felt that it was unfair of her not to tell him that he was a father.

“Who would that be?” Tiger raised a valid point; there were very few people they could trust in the Underground because they had been infiltrated so deeply.  They had been double-crossed more times than either of them cared to count.

“General Butler and my men here. I didn't even have to tell them, by the way," Hogan said. “They figured it out. How about you? Who have you told that I’m Robbie’s father?”

“Dr. LaSalle and Dubois, that’s it,” Tiger assured him. She was guarded about the subject of Robbie's paternity.

Of course, Hogan thought.  He should have been grateful that she had Dubois looking out for her when he couldn’t. That didn’t stop him from feeling a twinge of jealousy.

Hogan pulled Tiger closer. “We need to discuss where the two of you are going to live. I don't want you or Robbie in Europe. The both of you are going to be in danger no matter where you are--Germany, Paris, or London," he explained.

“Even in London?" Tiger asked surprised. It was usually considered a haven for many Underground agents deemed to be high-value targets of the German government. And if anyone was a high-value target now, it was Tiger; not only did she have known ties to Papa Bear, she had a child as well. The Gestapo didn't know he was the father, but surely they could put two and two together, and then all bets would be off.

“London would be one of the first places they'd look,” Hogan said. “They could send one of their double-agents and kidnap you guys there. But they wouldn't have the resources to follow you to America. Besides, going there would be like going on a wild-goose chase, one they wouldn't have the time or energy to go on," he explained. 

Tiger looked doubtful. “This would the first time you send one of your people to America. What will London say?” she asked, knowing that they were going into uncharted territory.

Hogan chuckled. "I imagine they won't be too pleased, but I'd point out a few crucial things,” he said.

“One, we’re in uncharted territory already. Two, nobody messes with Papa Bear’s cubs, and three, you’re the mother of my child. I want both of you safe.  The only way that’s going to happen is if you’re in America. I think they’d come around then,” Hogan said.

“It’s just my parents I’m worried about,” he continued. “They don’t even know that Robbie exists yet. I haven’t gotten around to telling them. And they don’t know about you.”

“Why are you so worried about your family finding out?” Tiger asked.  She was unsure why a grown man, especially one as confident and accomplished as Hogan, would have to worry about his parents finding out about him having a child.

“Let's be honest; it doesn't matter your rank in the military; your parents will always outrank you,” Hogan said. “Besides, I come from an Irish Catholic family, and having children out of wedlock is very much frowned upon. When they find out, I think my mom is going to have a cow."

“Qu’est ce que c’est, ‘have a cow’?” Tiger asked earnestly. That sounded terribly painful.

Hogan laughed. “Let’s just say she’ll be less than pleased to find out her son didn’t bother to get married before making her a grandmother,” he said. “My dad will probably take the news better.” Then he decided it was time to shift gears.

“There’s something else I wanted to talk to you about,” Hogan told Tiger as he knelt in front of her and took her hand into his, which was shaking. He had never been more nervous in his life. ”I wanted to wait until after the war to do this, but Robbie made things a little more urgent,” he said.

“I know this isn't the most romantic setting, and I don't have a ring,” Hogan said. “You're already the mother of my child. I was wondering if you wanted to be my wife as well. Will you marry me?" he asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

Tiger had hoped for this moment, but she had never imagined it would come in a tunnel under Stalag 13 weeks after she had given birth. None of that mattered. She was just happy that he had asked. 

“Robert, I don't care about any of that. Of course, I'll marry you!" she exclaimed, excited that he had finally popped the question.

Hogan could barely contain his excitement as he whooped with joy.  They jumped up and embraced one another. Then they heard a knock on the trap door and Kinch’s voice was asking if everything was all right.

“We’re fine.  I’ll tell you all about it later,” the colonel explained to his second-in-command with a mile-wide grin. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment with his new wife-to-be, even if it was in the tunnel under Stalag 13.


	5. Chapter 4-Doctor, Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogan discovers another possible reason for Tiger's behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of mental health issues.

The next thing on the docket was the checkup by Dr. LaSalle. They went to the infirmary, where Sergeant Wilson let them "borrow" an exam room. He apologized for not having a baby scale, but the doctor told the combat medic he had an idea. Dr. LaSalle suggested Hogan get on the scale with the baby, made a note of the weight, then had him stand on the scale alone, subtracting the two numbers.

He also decided to examine Tiger while they were there. There were no stirrups on the table, so Dr. LaSalle had to improvise by having Sergeant Wilson and Hogan hold her legs. Before that, Hogan called over Dubois and handed him the baby.

“Would you be a good uncle and babysit your nephew while I help the good doctor?” the Colonel asked the Frenchman before sending them to the waiting area. Hogan then told Dubois that he would be called when they needed him.

Dr. LaSalle noted that there was no sign of infection and that everything was healing correctly. He told the couple to keep their hands to themselves for the four weeks so she could continue to improve.

“I mean, it, Hogan. Behave yourself,” Dr. LaSalle warned him. The Colonel's intensely passionate relationship with Tiger was no secret in the Underground, and little Robbie was the result.

Then the doctor decided to examine Robbie. After Hogan asked Dubois to hand the baby over and sent him back to the barracks, Dr. LaSalle got the checkup underway. He also checked the baby's eyes, ears, nose, throat, heart, lungs, and reflexes, but the difference was that Dr. LaSalle had a little more information on the infant, such as Robbie's date of birth (June 7) and his weight and length at birth. The French doctor told them that their son was growing at a reasonable rate, and seemed to be very healthy. 

“How much are you feeding him?” Dr. LaSalle asked the parents as he handed him back to Tiger.

“About two ounces every three hours. Why, should we feed him more?” Hogan asked while Tiger bounced their son on her arm.

“In a couple of weeks, increase it to four ounces. You will also be able to give him his first real bath soon, his umbilical stump should be falling off in the next day or so,” he informed the parents.

Oh boy, another adventure in parenthood, Hogan thought. They both exchanged frightened looks at the idea of bathing such a young baby. 

“Don't worry. Just be sure to hold the baby's head up, only put a few inches of water in the sink, make sure the water is warm but not hot, and have another person standing by if you think you need to. You'll be fine," Dr. LaSalle gave them both reassuring pats on the back. He then asked if they had any questions.

The parents looked at each other; then Hogan decided he needed to talk to the doctor and remembered that he left Robbie's bottle in the barracks.

“I need to talk to Dr.LaSalle about something. Why don’t you go back to the barracks and feed the baby, I’ll be there in a bit,” Hogan told his fiancée before kissing her. The two men waited until she was out of earshot before Hogan started asking Dr. LaSalle questions. 

“Is Tiger really okay? She's a bit secretive, still. I'm worried and so are our friends," Hogan explained quietly as he slid his hands into his back pockets.

Dr. LaSalle sighed. “I believe she’s suffering from something called postnatal depression. It’s not uncommon in mothers of newborns. They may feel guilt and anxiety, and have trouble bonding with the baby, which, in turn, makes them feel like bad mothers,” he explained.

Hogan was beginning to get worried. Deciding that he had to know more to help her, he asked: "What were her symptoms?" 

“She told me she was feeling anxious, and her moods were up and down. She couldn't eat and had trouble sleeping even though she felt tired, and she was worried that she would never feel close to the baby,” Dr. LaSalle explained with a bit of sadness in his voice. 

This was alarming to Hogan. He had heard whispers of women having the blues for a time after giving birth, but he'd never seen for himself. But then again, he thought, it might just seem like a problem because someone close to me is dealing with it.

“Have you done anything to help her?" He would have been outraged if the woman he loved was suffering, her doctor knew, but still did nothing.

“It isn't as if Dubois and I haven't tried. There's only so much you can do unless someone wants help. As the saying goes, 'You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink,'" Dr. LaSalle calmly explained.

Hogan nodded. He knew he shouldn’t come down too hard on them. He knew how stubborn she could be. They wanted to and tried to help, but as bullheaded as she was, Tiger wouldn’t accept it. 

“What can I do to help her?" Hogan asked next.

“Let her know you’re there to help. Remind her that she’s not alone, that she has friends and loved ones to lean on. You and your men can help her, and so can Dubois, and so can I,” Dr. LaSalle advised him.

“Thank you very much, Doctor. I'll be sure to do that," Hogan told the doctor and shook his hand. With that, he headed to the barracks, knowing that he was going to have a couple of discussions regarding this alarming discovery.


End file.
